Cold Tears
by Tania Scarlet
Summary: Eso era intolerable. No soportaría ver a otro ser querido morir. No quería volver a perderlo todo, pero simplemente parecía que su vida estaba ligada a la desgracia y a ese monstruo que siempre se encargaba de engullir su felicidad. Pero aún con esas, él sabía muy bien, que ella siempre estaría cuidando de él. [AU/Fic participante del Reto Especial del foro Grandes Juegos Mágicos]


**Disclaimer:** Mashima es el dueño de Fairy Tail.

 **Notas de Autor:** A última hora, pero bueno, será la última vez. Lo juro —mentira— (?)

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **COLD TEARS**

* * *

Avanzó a paso calmado, concentrada y lista para todo. Su ceño se mantenía fruncido, sin inmutarse por las miradas de los demás. Todos atemorizados, se alejaban, desesperados por huir.

—¡Ur!

La voz de Gray sonaba débil y lastimera, rogándole que se detuviera en ese mismo instante. Sus facciones se mantuvieron duras, demostrando apatía por la realidad, como si de verdad nada le importase, cuando en realidad estaba muriendo por dentro.

Estaba herido, junto al inconsciente Lyon. Ambos estaban entre los escombros de alguna casa que aquel demonio había destrozado. Estaban expuestos, solos y lastimados. Algo que jamás podría perdonarse. Se maldijo en silencio, mientras se detenía, en donde consideraba el punto justo.

—Retrocede —advirtió, inspirando fuertemente. Con determinación, cruzó los brazos hacia el frente, manteniéndolos extendidos. Miles de rayos de hielo comenzaron a rodearla tanto a ella como a Deliora, inmovilizándolo, denotando que no pensaba dejarlo escapar—. ¡No permitiré que te acerques a mis alumnos! ¡Este es tu fin, monstruo!

Los ojos de Gray se abrieron como platos, mientras las lágrimas corrían incesablemente por sus mejillas. Se puso de pie, incapaz de poder creer todo lo que sucedía. Estaba paralizado, aunque en realidad, sentía intensas ganas de llorar y patalear.

—¡Congelación extrema…!

No podía permitirlo.

—¡Ice she…!

—¡Ur!

Justo en ese instante, pudo reaccionar y sin pensarlo dos veces, corrió hacia su maestra. No dejaría que realizara semejante locura, no quería volver a ser abandonado. No soportaría ver a otro ser querido morir. Simplemente, no lo podría. Sería incapaz mantener su cordura si alguien más moría por su culpa.

Se arrojó sobre la fémina en el momento justo, evitando que terminase con su ataque, haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo. En su descuido, todos aquellos haces de luz desaparecieron y el monstruo pudo volver a moverse con total libertad.

La mujer miró al muchacho furibunda, como si hubiese enloquecido.

—¿Qué diablos haces?

Él no contestó, simplemente se aferró a ella, llorando desconsoladamente.

—¡No dejaré que lo hagas! ¡Haré todo lo que quieras a partir de ahora, pero por favor, no me abandones! —gimió, sin poder contenerse.

Pestañó repetidamente y sus ojos pronto comenzaron a escocer. ¿Pero qué…? Las gotas salinas se agolpearon en sus ojos y un sentimiento de tristeza inundó su cuerpo. Sus manos temblaron y simplemente lo abrazó y se dejó contagiar de su llanto.

—Gray…

Tenía miedo. Pánico. Estaba atemorizada, aterrada ante la simple idea de tener que abandonarlos a su suerte y de que les pasara algo. Sin embargo, era su deber protegerlos y tendrían que pasar sobre su cadáver antes de poder tocarles un solo pelo a esos dos niños.

Un rugido se dejó oír, recordando que no estaban solos. Y en un movimiento inesperado, fueron golpeados por aquel demonio, siendo arrojados por los aires. Con un grito lleno de coraje, giró en el aire, dejando al mocoso sobre su cuerpo, cayendo así sobre sí misma, cargando con todo el peso de la caída, la cual había sido —desafortunadamente— sobre todos los afilados y peligrosos escombros.

—¿Ur…? —articuló, agobiado, incorporándose. Fue ahí, cuando pudo ver sus manos manchadas con el líquido carmesí—. T-tu cuerpo… —tartamudeó.

Una amplia sonrisa se extendió en los labios de la morocha. Gray no podía ver lo que veía.

—Debes irte y llevarte a Lyon contigo, estar aquí es muy peligroso. ¡Vete ya mismo! Ya no debes preocuparte por mí, simplemente busca a Lyon y vete. Déjame aquí —suplicó.

—¡De ninguna manera!

—Estoy muy contenta de haber podido compartir esta aventura con vosotros, muchas gracias por todo —habló con voz suave, cálida, siendo su rostro empapado por sus propias lágrimas

—No… No, no… No te despidas, Ur —balbuceó, negando fuertemente con la cabeza—. Ur, no te atrevas… no… ¡No lo haré! ¡No permitiré que mueras!

—No estés triste, yo… seguiré viva —su mano se extendió hasta tocar el pecho del niño, justo en su corazón, el cual latía salvajemente contra su pecho—. Siempre estaré en vuestros corazones y aunque vosotros no me veáis, yo siempre estaré allí. Yo me encargaré de sellar tu oscuridad —lloró, cerrando sus ojos—. Sigue hacia delante… hacia el futuro, Gray…

Su mano cayó, inerte. Anunciando que la vida había abandonado su cuerpo.

—No… —murmuró—. No, no, no —repitió, enloquecido—. ¡Ur!

Y como la blanca nieve, se dejó llevar por una ventisca mortal, dejando una estela de nostalgia y dolor a su paso, entumeciendo a los afectados, reconfortándolos con un dulce adiós y una sonrisa.

 _Yo, siempre os estaré cuidando…_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

750 palabras.

Justito.

Dios, cuando terminé de escribirlo y vi que había escrito 961 palabras me quise morir. Pensé: ¿Cómo coño haré para recortar todo esto? Y aunque me doliera y me dejase mucho más escueto el fic, lo he conseguido.

Si os soy sincera, no me tengo mucha fe, pues he hecho todo a último momento (como siempre) y les deseo muchísima suerte a Lady Dragneel y a Lector Shenlong, que son mis competidores, que me llevan la delantera en esto xDDD

Y como que dejé en el aire el tema de Deliora, pero no me daban las palabras, lo importante es que la cosa sale mal, Ur fallece y Gray huye con Lyon. O eso se supone que sucede a continuación...

Gracias por leer.

Besos.

 **Tita.**


End file.
